


threat

by newmoons



Category: The Twilight Saga, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Saga, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, lgbt twilight saga, rosalie x alice, the twilight saga - Freeform, twilight saga - Freeform, twilight saga wlw, wlw twilight saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoons/pseuds/newmoons
Summary: “she is a threat, alice,” rosalie argued, and the brunette’s name felt like a hiss from those red-stained lips.





	threat

“she is a _threat,_ alice,” rosalie argued, and the brunette’s name felt like a _hiss_ from those red-stained lips. she sighed, angry, defensive for her new _friend_. she couldn’t possibly _explain_ to the blonde that she had _seen_ it, clear as day in her mind. there were _choices_ besides edward’s that made up the _future_ , as much as he tried to believe otherwise. and, when alice _decided_ to take it up herself to change bella as soon as possible, and avoid the rest of this drama, edward had _thrown her_ under the bus. telling _rosalie…_ alice had groaned the second she stepped into their room.

“she’s going to change _anyways,_ rosalie, she’s _already_ our _sister,_ ” she offered, reaching out in an attempt to placate her _very_ displeased lover. rosalie stiffened and stepped back. “ _your_ sister,” she clarified with a hard glare, and golden eyes had never looked so heartbreaking, alice thought. she opened her mouth to argue, pressing her fingers to her temples. the images flashed as her chest _ached_ in response to the _hurt_ on those exquisite, angelic features. bella, twisting in pain and mouth straining to release the screams that did _nothing_ to help her. useless screams… much like _rosalie’s_. and then there she was _again,_ older, with her arms around edward’s _immortal_ frame.

if she could vomit, alice was sure she would have.

“ _rosalie,_ ” she whispered, _certain_ the other members of the house could hear them. “you have to see it from _our_ perspective. her staying _human_ has only caused us more problems, i _know_ this isn’t ideal but–” rosalie whirled, teeth bared, eyes narrowed. she threw her arms up, voice _raised_ with indignation, with rage. alice choked on her words. “you will _not_ change her, alice! i will _not_ stay if you do! my life was _taken_ from me, i didn’t have a _choice_ and i will not support you _stealing_ someone else’s.”

“what would you rather i _do,_ rose? may i remind you that you wanted to _end_ her life, too?” she bit back. it was, of course, bella’s _choice,_ and alice knew she would rather _edward_ change her… but that wasn’t exactly a possibility here. it wasn’t a possibility at all, as far as edward was concerned. but how many times would their family come to face near certain _death_ before something was _done_? the volturi were coming eventually, they had _barely_ escaped with their lives the first time…

and the volturi didn’t _give_ second chances.

“are you willing to lose us _all_ to keep her _human_?” alice finally asked, unnecessary tension forcing her spine into rigidity. rosalie was similarly poised, chin held high. alice couldn’t _imagine_ a life without rosalie, without the nights they spent driving until the _sun_ rose, music blaring from their speakers. she couldn’t _face_ the pain that would cause, _swelling_ in her unmoving chest to _suffocate_ her unendingly.

“i love you, alice. but i cannot support this. you will have to _change_ her without me.”

and the blonde moved so gently past her that it broke her heart the _more_. she felt as though the door _slamming_ and glass _breaking_ would have felt more appropriate to the _shattering_ of her chest. she choked on _nothing,_ throat _closing_ as she stared into the space rosalie _had_ been.

for the first time in a _long_ time, her future did _not_ include the love of her _life_.


End file.
